Enclosure
by Raven The Dark Angel
Summary: As Meryl was shot by Sniper Wolf, what thoughts and feelings raced though Snake? Through Snake's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Solid it belongs to Konami yada yada yada…

****

Author's Note: I haven't played the game in a long while so bare with me if I mess up some of the dialogue. Warning! Not for the weak heart.

Enclosure

By Raven The Dark Angel

I nervously watched Meryl tiptoe across the snow like a three-year-old child somehow managing to avoid the dangerous landmines just aching to blowup. Her short orange hair bounced up in the cold wind as goosebumps formed on her bare arms. She turned around with a delicate innocent smile turning her young face even more beautiful and angelic.

She wanted to be a solider. No matter how much I told her back in the ladies' room, she still insisted to tag along. I had a feeling it would be nothing but trouble. Bad enough I almost had to kill her when Mantis took control of her mind. I remembered her pointing that desert eagle at me with that crazed glazed look in her eyes. All I felt was shear panic. I didn't want to kill her…but I didn't want to die either…

After when Mantis was at his deathbed, I realized he had the same bitter fate, as I. He was right about me being much worse than him. I killed my father… The thing that scares me the most is… I didn't feel a thing. Nothing but bitter coldness.

He told me that Meryl had a very large place in her heart for me. She so young and innocent had no idea who I really was. There are no heroes on the battlefield. I just did what I was good at. Killing. After while each death, meant less and less to me. Before I knew it, I killed hundreds and it was as easy as crushing an insect. I could care less about the pain they endured. It didn't matter - they're insignificant to me.

She wanted to be like her father. As a child she worked as hard as she could to become just like him. Now she realizes what exactly went on in his head. The torturous thoughts, the panic, the betrayal. The government doesn't give a rat's ass about their soldiers that do all the dirty work for them. Everyone's always in the dark about their boss's true motive. In the end, the cruelest accusation is your very own guilt.

"Pretty good huh, Snake?" Meryl asked as she turned around to face me. She pointed to her head and explained, "When Mantis got inside my head I could actually see where the mines were. Weird huh?"

I quickly jogged on the footprints she left behind in the cold melting snow. Her feet seemed so dainty and small as my much bigger footprint covered any trace of hers. I halted just short of where she stood and noticed the cold winds chaffing her pale skin to a raw red.

The colonel ordered me to protect his niece, but I had a strong instinct to die for her anyway. She had a chance at life; she deserved to live her life to the fullest. I, a man scarred by the sins of the past and the blood of people who truly deserved to live stained my ruthless hands. Hands of murder. Hands that killed my best friend. Hands that killed my spirit so long ago. There was no turning back for me now, but she still had a chance.

I gazed down at Meryl's grinning face. Her big brown eyes, pools of black coffee, could almost melt away my heavy cold heart. Then I saw it. A thin crimson laser aimed at her shoulder.

"_Meryl_!" I shouted with my heart almost leaping out of my chest in panic to warn her of the sniper.

She gasped with utmost panic as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth noticing the red beam. I swear everything seemed to happen in slow motion to torture me even more. As she turned around to figure out where it came from a bullet sailed into her arm. Precious blood splatter out from her as she jolted back from the force. I couldn't do anything but watch as she cried out in pain while another bullet ripped into her leg.

She collapsed to the floor like a fallen angel from the heavens smeared with the blood I should have bled. On her stomach moaning in torture she reached out for her gun. She was going to kill herself. End her pain, so I wouldn't have to worry about her. But before she could grasp the weapon another bullet skidded against the snow moving her gun out of reach.

"Snake," she cried out, with her words choked, "I can't reach my gun, Snake. Please, just shoot me and run."

"Meryl," I breathed her name with my throat tight.

"The sniper just shot me to try to lure you out. It's the oldest trick in the book," she explained and almost laughed at herself. I watched the tears spill from her pained eyes and roll down her cheeks slightly freezing. "I wanted to be a solider. But war is _ugly_! There's nothing glamorous about it!" she sobbed.

I ignored the beeping of my codec to listen to her last words that were so true. She had to die because of me. Even if I don't kill people myself they seem to die because of me anyway. That should have been me on that floor lying in that pool of blood that stained the snow to a bitter red. She had to die because of me. _She_ should live, not me! I don't deserve life! She _does_!

A rage like no other built inside of me. I clenched my fists tight vowing to avenge her. I choked as tears spilt down my own face. Warm bitter tears. Tears, something I never felt before in my life. 

Now I understood what others went through when their comrades were killed by me. It was a viscous cycle, now I was feeling what was coming to me. Instead of death, fate ripped my soul by hurting the one person living that was close to me. I could accept _my_ death, but _hers_… I won't have it!

I held the button to my codec. It was Campbell. He saw the water streaks that scarred my pained face.

"Snake, what happened? Is Meryl okay?" he asked fear building up in his old wrinkled features.

I didn't say a word. I couldn't. I was too choked up watching Meryl take in short jagged breaths.

"There's only one sniper. They usually work in pairs," the colonel went on.

"It must be Sniper Wolf!" Dr. Naomi declared, "She'll just sit there and watch you for hours, days. There's no way you could beat her. Forget it Snake."

Why was she doing this? I wasn't going to forget her! Never! I'll die before I'll shot her and go on with the mission. This is something I had to do. I had to save her. If I didn't I'd be turning my back on my heart and soul. If I didn't, I'd be just the government's pawn, their robot. I won't be a cold-hearted solider with no feelings. But I wasn't that way despite what seemed. I cared for Meryl. I had a heart and soul, just like every other human. If I saved her, I would deserve to live again.

"Don't worry, colonel," I assured him, "I'm going to save Meryl. And this time it's going to be for myself." 


End file.
